


Playing House

by tohruhondacivic



Category: Pet (Anime 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohruhondacivic/pseuds/tohruhondacivic
Summary: Moving into their new home filled Hiroki with an uncanny feeling of nostalgia. After the never-ending shuffle from hotel to hotel, even a brief stay at a real home was like something out of a dream, especially for him. After Tsukasa had given him his peak, the company had done all it could to prepare him for work as soon as possible. This meant leaving the comfort of the two-story home that Tsukasa had brought Hiroki into, like a baby coming home from the hospital for the first time. It was the place where Hiroki had learned how to live; where Tsukasa rushed up the stairs, pulled Hiroki out of bed, and dragged him down to the kitchen, proudly presenting the still-hot plate of pancakes waiting for him on the table.Hiroki and Tsukasa get a taste of forever together with each other, and it's nice. Playing house is fun when you play together!
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Playing House

Life with the company was difficult, but it had its perks. One of these perks was the new place Tsukasa and Hiroki had moved into. After a successful job, the boss decided to reward the pair with a new place for them to stay. It was a modest two-bedroom home, located a comfortable distance away from its nearest neighbor. The privacy was much appreciated, and the house was outright luxurious by Hiroki and Tsukasa’s standards. It even had a pool. 

Moving into their new home filled Hiroki with an uncanny feeling of nostalgia. After the never-ending shuffle from hotel to hotel, even a brief stay at a real home was like something out of a dream, especially for him. After Tsukasa had given him his peak, the company had done all it could to prepare him for work as soon as possible. This meant leaving the comfort of the two-story home that Tsukasa had brought Hiroki into, like a baby coming home from the hospital for the first time. It was the place where Hiroki had learned how to live; where Tsukasa rushed up the stairs, pulled Hiroki out of bed, and dragged him down to the kitchen, proudly presenting the still-hot plate of pancakes waiting for him on the table. 

After that home they had begun living in hotels, never settling in one place for very long. It was in these un-homelike homes that Hiroki and Tsukasa came to know one another differently, between touches and kisses, desperate attempts to give physical form to the feelings in their hearts. Whispering under the covers of their bed at night, treading new ground together. Experiences like these were their own, something that could not exist without both of them together.

These memories surged through Hiroki’s mind as he pulled his small box of belongings from the trunk of Tsukasa’s car and carried it into the house. An uncomfortable fullness settled itself in his chest and he felt his breathing quicken. He walked inside, warm tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, spilling over when he tried to blink them away. 

He heard the door shut and heard the taps of Tsukasa’s footsteps against the wooden floor as he drew closer. 

“How do you like it, Hiroki?” Tsukasa asked, voice as clear and as pleasant as always, “Go ahead and pick which room you want, I’ll take the other one.” The lack of a response alarmed Tsukasa, who had expected Hiroki to run through the house, excited and laughing. He set down the box he was carrying and walked over to the table where Hiroki was standing, deep in thought, teardrops wetting his face.

Tsukasa wrapped an arm around Hiroki’s head, pulling it to rest against his chest. “Shhh,” he whispered, “Shhh, Hiroki.”

Nothing comforted Hiroki like hearing Tsukasa say his name. It was the name Tsukasa gave him, a mark of their unbreakable bond, a reminder of the day he was born for real. “Tsukasa” Hiroki said, clutching at the fabric of Tsukasa’s shirt, “I don’t know…” he began.

“It’s okay” Tsukasa said, “I know.” He stroked Hiroki’s hair, smoothing down its unruly strands. Hiroki smelled like the shampoo they both used. Tsukasa planted a soft kiss against Hiroki’s forehead, lips just barely brushing his skin. He let his hand fall against Hiroki’s and intertwined their fingers, squeezing against Hiroki’s small palm. “Let’s go there and talk about it. Let’s go see the river” He said. 

Hiroki nodded his head, sniffing back tears. Tsukasa wrapped his free hand around Hiroki’s back and pulled him close. Their bodies melded together, Hiroki’s orange scales reflected in the floating pools of Tsukasa’s image. The world melted away and before long they found themselves sitting in the landscape of their peak. At the bank of the river that flowed forever and ever Hiroki sat against Tsukasa’s chest, arms wrapped around him, clinging to him like a child. In this place their thoughts flowed between them, expressing the feelings that Hiroki couldn’t put into words. Tsukasa just sat, letting Hiroki’s feelings wash over him, taking them all in and comforting the precious boy in his arms. Hiroki’s pain resonated with him like it was his own, it stung Tsukasa’s heart and pricked at the surface of his skin. But underneath the hurt was a love deeper than could be explained in words. To know another person so intimately that unconditional devotion was the only possible response—it only made sense. And just like Tsukasa shared Hiroki’s pain, he also shared his love. 

Hiroki’s breathing calmed, his hands relaxed, and he looked up at Tsukasa. “Thanks” he said, smiling, eyes sparkling like the water in the river. Tsukasa smiled back, bringing a hand to cup Hiroki’s cheek, “Feel better?” he asked. 

Hiroki nodded, cheeks flushed crimson. He yawned.

“Lay your head on my lap,” Tsukasa said, “you must be tired.” 

Hiroki didn’t have it in him to protest. He felt embarrassed to let himself be indulged like this, but the earnest look in Tsukasa’s dark eyes urged him to comply. And so he did. Tsukasa took off his suit jacket and draped it over Hiroki like a warm blanket. Curled up in Tsukasa’s lap, Hiroki closed his eyes and let thoughts of their life together drift through his mind. The sound of Tsukasa’s voice, humming a soft and familiar song, pulled him to sleep. 

When Hiroki woke up, he was in Tsukasa’s arms, being carried bridal style to bed. The visit to their peak was as exhausting as always; Hiroki could see the beads of sweat that had collected on Tsukasa’s forehead, and his own shirt clung sticky to his chest. “Tsukasa, you’re sweating” he said, voice tensed in concern. 

“It’s okay,” Tsukasa said, “We both are”. He paused for a second before adding “But you’re right. Let’s take a bath.”

His words startled Hiroki out of whatever remaining tiredness he was still feeling. “Together?” he asked. 

“If you’re okay with that.” 

Hiroki smiled a sheepish smile. “It’ll be like we used to” he said, a little embarrassed but too happy to care.

“Yeah” Tsukasa answered tenderly. And even though Hiroki was awake now, Tsukasa kept carrying him like he had been, like a princess. Hiroki smiled at the thought of Tsukasa, his knight in shining armor. It wasn’t that far from the truth. 

“What’s so funny?” Tsukasa asked, laughing through a smile.

Hiroki wrapped his arms around Tsukasa’s neck and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Nothing.”

Tsukasa opened the door to the bathroom and let Hiroki down. “Lift up your arms” he said. Hiroki complied. Tsukasa pulled Hiroki’s shirt off and unclasped the necklace that Hiroki always wore, placing it by the sink. He started unbuttoning his own shirt but Hiroki stopped him, saying with determination, “Let me.” Tsukasa agreed, mouth quirked in a proud smile. “You really are feeling better, aren’t you?”

“I’m just doing this because you took mine off. It’s only fair, Tsukasa” Hiroki said, drawing out the last syllable of Tsukasa’s name. He fumbled down, button by button, and slid Tsukasa’s shirt off of him. Tsukasa was older, his body was stronger and sturdier than Hiroki’s. Part of Hiroki was a little bit sad at the sight, he wanted to be the one to protect Tsukasa, and the difference in their physiques was a glaring reminder of his inability to do so. But an equal part of himself liked the feeling of security that came from their size discrepancy. Just like before, he imagined Tsukasa as a strong prince, pulling him close and enveloping him in his arms. 

“If only Kenji could see us now” Tsukasa mused, recalling Kenji’s playful teasing when he walked in on the two of them arguing on the floor. 

“Shut up” Hiroki hissed, embarrassed at the memory. “And turn around, I need to take off my pants.”

“Don’t be shy now,” Tsukasa said, “I’ve seen it before.”

“Fine” Hiroki said, a blush spreading across his face. He peeled off his socks and wiggled his way out of his shorts, averting his eyes as Tsukasa did the same. Of course he was aware Tsukasa had seen him like this before. He’d seen him naked plenty of times, in even more compromising situations, but still, every time felt like the first. 

“See” Tsukasa said, bare body exposed, “now let’s get washed up.” He closed the distance between himself and Hiroki and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. They were still standing, Hiroki’s back pressed flush against Tsukasa’s smooth chest. Tsukasa placed his hands on Hiroki’s stomach and dragged them lightly across the soft skin. Hiroki drew in a sharp breath. “Your hands are cold Tsukasa,” he whined, “Are you feeling alright?” 

Tsukasa hummed his reassurance, dropping his head to rest in the crook of Hiroki’s neck. “You’re always here to warm me up” he said. The soft exhale of breath from his nose tickled Hiroki’s skin. 

“Thanks, Tsukasa” Hiroki said, voice soft and nearly inaudible. He leaned into Tsukasa’s touch and let himself relax. Tsukasa called Hiroki’s name in return and gave him a squeeze.

After a short time, Tsukasa took a deep breath and stepped back from Hiroki. “Go sit down. I’ll wash your hair.” Hiroki did as he was told and Tsukasa took a seat behind him on the edge of the tub. He took the showerhead and tested the temperature of the water before wetting Hiroki’s head, making sure to keep the water from his eyes. Tsukasa rubbed shampoo into Hiroki’s hair, working his fingers through the tangles that had formed. “Your hair’s always been so unruly.” 

“Maybe I should cut it off” Hiroki teased, giggling to himself “then me and Satoru could be twins.”

“As much as I’d love to see that, your hair’s much too beautiful to let go to waste” Tsukasa replied, working his fingers into Hiroki’s scalp, “and if that happened I wouldn’t be able to do this for you anymore.”

“That’s true” Hiroki said, pushing into Tsukasa’s touch, a small groan of satisfaction escaping him. “But I’d still like you even if you shaved your head, Tsukasa ” he added, eyebrows drawn together in thought. 

Tsukasa smiled at the earnest compliment. “Thank you, Hiroki.” Finishing up, he rinsed the soap from Hiroki’s head and brushed through the wet strands of hair a final time. 

“Let me do you now” Hiroki said, eyes beaming up at Tsukasa. He was characteristically eager to return the favor. “I wanna wash your hair too.” 

Tsukasa blushed a little at the awkward phrasing, tender affection for Hiroki filled his heart. They switched positions, Tsukasa below and Hiroki taking a seat at the lip of the tub. Tsukasa scooted in close, his head reached Hiroki’s stomach and the wide expanse of his shoulders forced Hiroki’s legs to open a little wider to make space. As he worked, Hiroki wrapped his legs around Tsukasa’s midsection, bringing his feet to rest on top of Tsukasa’s lean thighs. Tsukasa took hold of them and thumbed over his toes, one by one. He thought of the times when they were young and would play “This Little Piggy” and laugh until they were out of breath. He leaned into Hiroki’s touch, wondering how the memories of their youth felt so close but still so distant. They had experienced so much together. 

The unbroken line of contact had sparked excitement in Hiroki’s body. Every movement Tsukasa made intensified the arousal he had been trying to stifle. It wasn’t long before Tsukasa noticed a firmness pressing against his back, and he tilted his head up to look at Hiroki’s blushing face. Hiroki curled away, trying to hide. 

Tsukasa sat up and turned to face Hiroki. “What are you hiding from?” he asked, laughing full with warmth. He looked around the room, feigning ignorance in the search to find the cause of Hiroki’s embarrassment. “I don’t see anyone else in here” he said, “the coast is clear”. Hiroki looked up from behind his hands, face still red but laughing in spite of himself. His eyes trailed down Tsukasa’s body and were caught with surprise when they reached his lap. “Look,” Tsukasa continued, “I’m like this too” he motioned at the growing erection between his legs. They laughed at themselves, tension dissipating from the air. Tsukasa grabbed Hiroki’s hand and gave it a hard squeeze. “I’ll start the bath” he said.

“Come here Tsukasa” Hiroki said, motioning with his hand. Tsukasa leaned forward on his knees and was met with a chaste kiss pressed on his lips. Hiroki smiled his cheeky smile, eyes crinkled and cheery. They got in the small tub, facing towards each other, knees bent. Tsukasa took Hiroki’s legs and positioned them over his hips, bringing him close enough to feel the hardness of their arousals brush against each other. Hiroki bit his lip, stifling a groan, and met Tsukasa’s gaze. He cupped Tsukasa’s face and they kissed, starting soft but growing deeper with every breath they shared. Tsukasa wrapped his hands around the side of Hiroki’s chest, resting his thumbs on his nipples. He circled them, teasingly slow, Hiroki’s back arching into the light touch. He moved them quicker, rough pads of his thumb tips dragging mercilessly against the sensitive skin. The throbbing between Hiroki’s legs pounded on; it was so present it was almost painful. But he pressed forward, searching for relief in Tsukasa’s arms, his legs, the firmness of his chest. His thighs squeezed against the sides of Tsukasa’s hips, the blunt pressure distracting him, if only for a second, from the hot urgency waiting beyond it. 

Tsukasa dropped a hand down to Hiroki’s lower back, then moved it lower again. He took hold of Hiroki’s soft body, kneading into his skin like putty. The touch was like a green light, signaling Hiroki to move closer. He ground his body into Tsukasa and shivered at the feeling of them rubbing together. The friction did little to alleviate the hot tension inside of him, but it was the only relief he had. He clung to it like a lifesaver, grinding forward, bucking his hips and flexing the muscles of his thighs. 

Hiroki whined Tsukasa’s name, his body reaching a breaking point, desperate for help. “I know” Tsukasa whispered, feeling desperate himself. He took Hiroki’s hand in his and guided it to their throbbing erections. He took them both in his hands, long fingers just able to get a firm grip around the two shafts. Hiroki shifted his hand to cover the area that Tsukasa couldn’t reach, the edges of their fingertips brushing against one another. The contact alone made Hiroki twitch and he tightened his grip without thinking, the sudden pressure sending waves of electricity through his body. Tsukasa must have felt the same, because he drew in a sharp breath, unable to draw things out any longer. He moved his wrist up in a fluid motion, fingers dragging behind, trailing lines of heat. 

“Feels good, Tsukasa” Hiroki panted, voice hot and damp in Tsukasa’s ear. He had regained what was left of his composure and began dragging his hand along too, matching Tsukasa’s movements. They pumped themselves together a few times, each repetition upping the burdensome tension inside them. In rushed motions they quickened the pace, knuckles bumping together as their hands twisted around the skin of their shafts. They kissed, tongues falling sloppily in and out of mouths, lips caught between teeth, hot puffs of breath tossed back and forth in a volley. Release had nearly come, its shadow loomed on the horizon of their minds, hazy and darkening the corners of their vision. No words were exchanged but Tsukasa and Hiroki both felt as if they had been urged, by each other, to let themselves be swept away. They moved together, squeezing tight like they were holding something valuable; panting breathless words into each other’s mouths as they came, clumsy hands still moving, they pulled each other through to the other side.

\\\\\

After they finished cleaning up, they retired to one of the two bedrooms in the house. They both knew that this was how it would be; they had lived so closely for so long that the thought of sleeping separately left them feeling uneasy. They had always shared a bed, even at the large home from their childhood; falling asleep came easy when they were wrapped up together. 

For the second time that day, Hiroki was lying with his head in Tsukasa’s lap. Gazing into each other’s eyes, they sat in silence on the bed, immersed in a world of their own. Tsukasa traced the gentle slope of Hiroki’s nose, it’s upward tilt so unassuming and lovely. He ran his finger over the curve of Hiroki’s lips, and their soft bows parted to meet him. Hiroki’s tongue darted out to wet his chapped skin, running over Tsukasa’s finger in the process. The open valley of his mouth drew Tsukasa’s finger in, it’s warmth enveloping him on all sides. He sucked with gentle force as Tsukasa rubbed over the rough surface of his tongue. Unable to pass up the opportunity, he bit down on Tsukasa’s finger, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to annoy. 

Tsukasa drew back in surprise. “What was that for?” he asked, punctuating the question with a click of his tongue. He took his still-wet finger and stuck it in Hiroki’s ear, laughing at his petty comeback. Hiroki jerked back, letting out a small cry of protest. He nearly fell out of Tsukasa’s lap and off the bed, but Tsukasa doubled over to catch him, almost losing his balance in the process. 

“I should have let you fall” Tsukasa said with a light smile. 

“Sorry” Hiroki laughed back. 

Tsukasa pulled Hiroki up and fell back on the bed with him cradled to his chest, “Come here, you little jerk.”

“If I’m a little jerk that makes you a big jerk” Hiroki said, sticking out his tongue.

Tsukasa laughed. “What? Like big spoon and little spoon?” he asked. 

“Something like that” Hiroki said, soft sigh puffing against Tsukasa’s chest. The day’s events were catching up to him, fatigue clung like a wet blanket to his body.

“Then I’m happy to be your big jerk” Tsukasa said, smile in his eyes. He shifted to his side, letting Hiroki fall into the curve of his chest.

“You know I really love you” Hiroki grumbled through a yawn.

Tsukasa couldn’t see his face but he could tell by the sound of Hiroki’s voice that he was pouting. Tsukasa loved that face; Hiroki’s child-like features were so expressive, they put all the emotions that he tried his best to conceal on full-display. “If you keep making that face you might get stuck like that” Tsukasa warned. 

“How did you…” Hiroki began, taken aback at Tsukasa’s apparent x-ray vision.

“We’ve been together a long time” Tsukasa said, whispering into Hiroki’s ear, “I can just tell”. He trailed kisses up and down the side of Hiroki’s neck, wet but not sloppy. “I love you too, now get some rest.”

Hiroki squeezed Tsukasa’s hands, hoping to communicate the slurry of emotions inside of him. His eyes were glazed over, soon to be overcome with sleep. “Goodnight,” he said, voice quiet and kind.

“Goodnight, Hiroki.”

Tsukasa held Hiroki tight in his arms; he wished he could absorb him into himself. So badly he wanted to hold on, to dig in his nails and never let go, like a wild animal defending its territory. These feelings felt heavy and burdensome, they reminded him of all the things that he had lost before, all the hurt he had suffered through. He never wanted Hiroki to live like he had. He was still so childlike and sweet, he laughed uninhibitedly and spoke freely, showing Tsukasa bright, white, brilliant love. And Tsukasa loved him dearly, with all of the duller, blacker, less-brilliant brand of love his heart could afford to give. Memories and regrets stirred up like silt at the bottom of a disturbed river, his mind raced, unable to settle from its agitation. 

He felt a warmth slide over his hands like it had been the most natural thing to do, like it was returning to where it belonged. Hiroki, already sleeping, breaths calm and even, had reached out to grab hold of Tsukasa’s hands, like he knew it was what he needed. His touch was the sure and reliable gravity that pulled Tsukasa back to earth. He reminded Tsukasa where he was, anchoring him to the shore before he had the chance to lose himself in the turbulent rising tide. It had been that way since the day Tsukasa had freed Hiroki from himself and brought him to life.

In his mind, Tsukasa heard his own words reflected back at him: “I can just tell, too.”

///

Hiroki had never gone swimming before, at least not in the real world, but he had always felt a deep attunement with the water. So, when Tsukasa proposed that they test out the pool in the backyard of the new house, he jumped on the idea. 

Having finished unpacking their few belongings, they grabbed their towels and went outside. Because neither of them owned a swimsuit they decided to make do with their underwear. Tsukasa reminded himself to do the laundry later. 

The pool was rectangular, with a gradation from shallow to deep. The sun’s bright light sparkled across its calm water. 

“Just jump in Hiroki” Tsukasa urged, arms outstretched as if to catch him. He was in the water, near the middle of the pool, trying to get Hiroki, who, for all his excitement, had gotten cold feet, to join him. 

“I don’t think chlorine is good for goldfish” Hiroki said, feet planted at the edge like they were glued in place. 

“Don’t be silly,” Tsukasa said, “you don’t look like a goldfish to me right now.”

“But I don’t know how to swim. I’ve only ever done it with my image.”

“Then I’ll teach you. But I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

“But it’s…” Hiroki dipped a toe in, “cold” he shuddered.

“It’s better to get it over with all at once. You’ll get used to it before you realize.” 

Hiroki grumbled. He had run out of excuses, Tsukasa countered every one.

“Don’t leave me in here by myself. I’ll die of loneliness” 

“Tsukasaaaaa” he whined.

“Come on already” Tsukasa encouraged. 

“Okay” Hiroki mumbled, looking up, “But please make sure to catch me.”

“I will, I will” Tsukasa reassured, smiling with his arms open wide. He nodded to give Hiroki the go-ahead.

Hiroki screwed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. He pushed himself off, using the side of the pool as a starting block, and landed with a big splash, safe in Tsukasa’s arms. The sudden cold covering every inch of his body shocked him, he didn’t have the scales and fins of his image there to protect him. 

Tsukasa squeezed him, drawing his attention back to reality. “You did it! good job,” he beamed, “doesn’t it feel good?”

Hiroki’s face got hot despite the coldness enveloping him. Resigning himself, he nodded. “But what now?”

Tsukasa responded without a second thought like he had been waiting for Hiroki to ask. “Close your eyes and take a deep breath.”

“Huh? Why?”

Tsukasa brushed the hair from Hiroki’s face. “Just trust me”

Hiroki did as he was told and braced himself for whatever Tsukasa was planning. Tsukasa readjusted his grip, took a deep breath too, and then plunged under the water, taking Hiroki along for the ride. 

After they reemerged, Tsukasa wiped away the water dripping from Hiroki’s scowling face. “I thought you were going to do something nice” Hiroki said. By this point he had already grown accustomed to the water, he was mostly pouting about the fact that Tsukasa had told him to trust him and then proceeded to stab him in the back. 

“Hmm? Like what?”

“I dunno…maybe something like this” he said, splashing Tsukasa with a big spray of water. With that, Hiroki felt avenged and his scowl morphed into a cheek-to-cheek grin.

“I guess I deserved that.”

“Yeah, you did” Hiroki replied, proud of himself.

“But you deserve something even better,” Tsukasa said as he began his own splash barrage, sparing no mercy in his all-out assault.

Hiroki shrieked and retreated underwater, taking a few seconds before launching himself up and starting his counterattack. He shot water at Tsukasa like his life depended on it, and at some point, he wasn’t sure when, he had closed his eyes and lost track of his target. He opened them again to find Tsukasa standing in the corner of the pool, trying to stifle his laughter at the spectacle in front of him.

“You want some more?” Hiroki taunted, ready to resume battle-stance.

“Please, please no,” Tsukasa said, raising his arms above his head in defeat, “I give up.”

“Good” Hiroki said, pleased with his victory, “now stay there.” He went over to where Tsukasa was standing and poked him square in the chest. “Close your eyes. I’m going to do something actually nice for you.”

Tsukasa closed his eyes and Hiroki gave him a kiss, and then another on his chest.

“What was that?” Tsukasa asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hiroki looked down, blush spread across his cheeks. “A peace offering,” he answered.

Tsukasa’s heart jumped despite the corny answer. From time to time he would get surprised by how grown-up Hiroki felt. Logically, he knew Hiroki had matured alongside him, but sometimes the fact would hit him in a way overwhelmed his emotions and left him speechless. It was uncanny.

Stomach flipping, he pulled Hiroki close and held him there. “So sweet” he said to himself. “Is that what you wanted me to do earlier?”

“Mmhm. Maybe.”

Tsukasa patted his head. “Good boy.”

“I’m not a dog, Tsukasa” Hiroki whined, face betraying how happy the praise had made him.

“I know. But you’re so good” Tsukasa sighed. 

Hiroki clung to Tsukasa’s chest like he was a dog, a lost little puppy at home in the arms of its master. He wanted to tell Tsukasa how good he was to him, how his entire life had been possible because Tsukasa had found him, how if—had Tsukasa told him to bark—he would have. He couldn’t find the words but a part of him felt like Tsukasa already knew. Nevertheless, he tried. “I’m good because you’re good,” he said “you protect me like a parent, you’re the older brother I look up to, you teach me things, you’re patient, you tease me, you laugh with me and you make me happier than anything in the whole world. I wouldn’t want to live without you, you’re like my…” Hiroki trailed off, unsure of what name to give these things. Something so important didn’t need to be put into words, he thought. It didn’t feel right, at least not spoken out loud. It was something they both knew without saying. Every label felt half-hearted and cheap. 

Tsukasa waited for Hiroki to finish his thought, watching him flounder with his eyebrows scrunched together deep in thought. He could virtually see the smoke shooting out of Hiroki’s ears by the time he chanced a guess “…your husband?”

Hiroki pressed his face into Tsukasa’s chest so he wouldn’t have to meet his eyes. “No…that doesn’t feel right” he said, voice muffled. “Besides. Wouldn’t that make me the wife” he said, unimpressed. 

Hiroki’s earnest answer to the playful taunt brought a smile to Tsukasa’s face. “I’m pretty sure we’d both be the husband. If I’m remembering our bath yesterday correctly, that is.”

Hiroki dug his face deeper into Tsukasa’s chest, self-conscious groan creaking out of his lips. He whined Tsukasa’s name, bogged down by the embarrassing memory and trying to shake it off. 

“I’m just teasing you,” Tsukasa said as he stroked Hiroki’s wet hair, “but I agree. ‘Husband’ doesn’t sound right to me either. It feels trivial”

Hiroki hummed his agreement into Tsukasa’s damp skin.

“To me,” Tsukasa began, “you’re Hiroki. A ‘Hiroki’ that isn’t you doesn’t exist to me.”

“Same for me,” Hiroki said, looking up through Tsukasa from wettened, dark eyelashes.

\\\\\

As he promised, Tsukasa taught Hiroki how to swim. But, as he expected, Hiroki caught on so quickly that a lesson wasn’t necessary. He swam as effortlessly as he did with his image. Tsukasa wondered how difficult it was going to be getting him out of the water. Fish can’t live without it, after all. Tsukasa promised himself to always be Hiroki’s water, flowing forever like the beautiful river in their peak, guiding him forward and enveloping him in himself, going together, repeating the good and the bad, and piling on the years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Pet has quickly earned a spot as one of my favorite series of all time and I'm glad to contribute something to the fanbase <3 I love these two a lot, I like to imagine a life where they can live carefree lives together, unbothered by the tragedy and guilt that plagues them in-canon. I think they deserve it!
> 
> I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes, I did my best to proofread but there always seems to be little things slipping through the cracks. Putting thoughts into words is hard so I hope my ideas reached you effectively and you were able to enjoy this at least a little bit.
> 
> Endings are tough, this one is a little anti-climactic so sorry about that. It's hard to strike a balance between something that sticks with you and something that feels overwrought and melodramatic. For this one, I pretty much lifted the last sentence from the last volume of Fruits Basket. Sooooo if it sounds familiar then that's why. Hopefully it isn't too cheesy. 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
